1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to aircraft, and more particularly to air data systems for use on an aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial aircraft typically include a plurality of sensors/probes as part of an air data system for monitoring certain parameters used in controlling the aircraft. To insure fail-safe operation of the aircraft, redundant total pressure, total temperature, and static pressure sensors are typically provided. In conventional air data systems, probes on opposite sides of an aircraft can be pneumatically connected so that the pressure signals are averaged between the right side of the aircraft and the left side of the aircraft to provide a static pressure that true or is nearly true. It is desirable to reduce the number of probes on the exterior of the aircraft. Typically, redundancy is provided using four probes, with two probes positioned on each side of the aircraft. Elimination of one or more of these probes potentially reduces the cost, weight and extra tubing within the aircraft.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved air data system. The present disclosure provides a solution for this need.